La lluvia y las lagrimas son tan parecidas
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: No era necesario que te fueras, ya que esta lluvia no para... ¿Se detuvo? Ojala fuese eso


El viento soplaba tan fuerte que era imposible no sentirlo perforar los huesos. Un frió rodeaba a cada uno de ellos, al igual que esa invisible sombra que no los dejaba respirar. El ambiente era turbio, y como no iba serlo, si cierta persona acababa de marcharse de su vista de una manera que sólo era posible conservar en recuerdos.

Ahí estaba aquel chico de cabellos castaños observando como todos se iban poco a poco, y lo dejaban bajo esa lluvia que dolía hasta en lo profundo de quienes no despegaban su vista de tan inoportuno paisaje.

-¿No te dije que no te irías hasta que arregláramos cuentas?—Dijo casi como un susurro

-Okita-san…—Shinpachi volteó a ver a Sougo

Gintoki apretó con fuerza la sombrilla purpura que lo cubría de esa inagotable lluvia, no le importaba mojarse, sin embargo, pensaba que era un desperdicio no cubrirse con tan bonita y melancólica sombrilla. Nadie habló después de eso, quedó un silencio casi absoluto rodeándolos.

Después de un rato, ese chico de gafas y aquel samurái se retiraron cargando las pesadas gotas de tan molesta lluvia. Mientras Sougo, inmerso en si mismo, se mantuvo como una estatua a la espera de la salida del sol en las inesperadas nubes. El tiempo se sentía como una pequeña caja musical, donde la dulce melodía se repetía una y otra vez dentro de él, y que lo llenaba de nostalgia tan desesperante que era inevitable que un molesto nudo en la garganta lo irritara.

Esa sensación ya la había experimentado antes, o por lo menos era parecida. Suspiró llevándose el mundo consigo. Una silueta, empapada, se asomó detrás de un árbol observándolo con un rostro pálido. Era Kagura. "No puedo creer que mi desaparición se haya convertido en esto" pensó nerviosa y un tanto arrepentida. "¿Cómo haré para que no me reten cuando descubran que no estoy muerta? ¿Qué les diré?" se cuestionaba como loca.

Sin dudarlo, juntó toda la valentía que su ser albergaba, inhalo todo el aire que pudo y trató de alcanzar a Sougo. Sus pasos resonaban entre esos charcos que la lluvia había dejado como recuerdo.

-Oi sádico—Gritó cerrando los ojos de golpe—No estoy muerta...

Dijo todo eso con la esperanza de "hacerlo su cómplice" para que ella no fuera la única a quien reprendieran. Estaba segura que cuando desapareció la habían secuestrado unos tipos extraños llevándola a un desconocido lugar. Haciendo todo el esfuerzo que pudo llegó hasta donde estaba, pero, no sabía cómo la habían dado por muerta.

A pesar de que ella gritó diciéndole eso él ni siquiera volteó.

-Bastardo te estoy hablando—Insistió enojada

La lluvia paró, y el sol salió dejando entrever sus débiles rayos asomándose atravez de las nubes. Entonces por fin pudo voltear hacía ella y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, como esos endebles rayos.

-La cajita feliz esta en oferta—Fue lo único que dijo, ya que en realidad estaba viendo el anuncio que estaba detrás de Kagura

Al sentir que él la estaba ignorado se lanzó con furia hacia Sougo. Entendía que no era fácil ver a una persona que se creía muerta, y que él se molestara por eso, pero no le gustaba ser ignorada. Lo pateó y él, por el estúpido efecto de gravedad, salió volando.

-¿China?—Frunció las cejas confundido

-No te hagas como el que no me había visto, sádico estúpido—Protestó furiosa

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. La vio a los ojos, sin despegarlos. "¿Ahora que le pasa a este bastardo?" pensó con cara de asco aquella pelirroja. Sougo soltó una pequeña risa y desvió su triste mirada.

Sin siquiera decir ni una palabra, la abrazó. Por alguna razón ella no se resistió, pero tampoco desistió, simplemente, sorprendida, se dejaba rodear por esos cálidos brazos.

-Espero que te quede claro que no hago esto por que yo quiera—Aclaró Sougo—Sólo que era necesario—Su tono arrastraba algo de tristeza

La continuó abrazando hasta que el día se intercambio con la noche, hasta que sus brazos se entumieron y hasta que esa lluvia imaginaria se fuera.

-Idiota—Fue lo único que ella pudo decir

Lentamente fue correspondiendo al abrazo, y sus pies fueron desapareciendo, para luego ir con sus piernas y así paulatinamente. Unas lagrimas se escaparon de ella, y su silueta desapareció por completo en esa oscuridad infinita, y la ultima gota de esa incesante e incomprensible lluvia descendió al suelo.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Espero les guste, aunque lo haya escrito mientras veía cosas tristes :'v**


End file.
